leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dino
Dino (Japanese: ディーノ Dino) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. History Dino debuted in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!, where he participated in the Club Battle tournament. His first opponent was , who used a . Dino managed to defeat Omega using his which advanced him to the second round. In The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, he was paired with Antonio as his opponent in the second round. As Antonio chose to use against , Dino had no trouble battling him as he managed to defeat Antonio, moving on to the semi-final round. His opponent in that round was where he chose to go up against Ash's Palpitoad. Their battle took place in the next episode, where his Darumaka was defeated by a single from Ash's Palpitoad. As a result, Dino ended up getting eliminated from the tournament. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, Dino competed in the Vertress Conference. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, he appeared on the screen showing the match-ups for the second round of the Conference, meaning he had made it through the first round. In Lost at the League!, he appeared once again on the screen of the Vertress Conference, now showing the match-ups for the last sixteen, meaning he had made it through the second and third rounds. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, it was revealed that he had made it through the fourth round as well. In the quarterfinals, he battled Katharine and won in A Unova League Evolution!. In the semifinals, he was paired against Ramone and defeated him, thus advancing to the finals. There, he lost to Virgil, becoming the runner-up of the Vertress Conference. Afterwards, he appeared once again during the closing ceremonies of the Vertress Conference. Pokémon In rotation This listing is of Dino's known Pokémon in the : first appeared in Reunion Battles In Nimbasa!. It battled 's in the first round of the Club Battle, where it defeated Patrat. None of Deerling's moves are known.}} first appeared in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, where it was used against Antonio's in the quarterfinals of the Club Battle. Having a type advantage, Tranquill easily knocked out its opponent, allowing Dino to move on to the semifinals. Tranquill's only known move is .}} next and chose to use during the match, where it was sent out against Ash's Palpitoad. However, it was defeated with a single . In A Unova League Evolution!, it was shown on a scoreboard during the Vertress Conference that Darumaka had evolved into a . It was used in Dino's battle against Katharine. None of Darmanitan's moves are known.}} off-screen during his Vertress Conference battle against Katharine. It was used again as the last Pokémon Dino used in the final round of the Vertress Conference, where it went up against Virgil. It was eventually defeated by Virgil's , making Virgil the winner of the Conference. Druddigon's only known move is .}} Scoreboard Pokémon Dino was shown to have these Pokémon briefly on the scoreboard during the Vertress Conference. They were used in his battles against Katharine and Virgil. Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Dino has obtained: * At least eight Badges (prior to Curtain Up, Unova League!) Pokémon League Dino has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Vertress Conference - Runner-up (A Unova League Evolution!) Pokémon competitions Dino has competed in the following : * Club Battle - Top 4 (Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=三木眞一郎 Shin'ichirō Miki (BW041) |en=Tom Wayland |es_eu=José Escobosa (BW039) Eduardo del Hoyo (BW041) Fernando Cordero (BW108) |es_la=Luis Fernando Orozco |fi=Ilkka Villi (BW039, BW041) Aku Laitinen (BW108) |pl=Waldemar Barwiński}} Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Dino es:Dino fr:Didier (Unys) it:Dino ja:ディーノ zh:迪諾